


Violets are Always the Answer

by CheerioDust



Category: FNAF
Genre: Damn, F/M, M/M, Pervy grape, anyway why do i ramble, foodaholic, lets get this show on the road, mute!reader - Freeform, phone-head, punmaster prick, question-mark dude, she could give vriska bitch lessons, thanks mandopony, that's a gome of thrones ref, the show must go on, vin-sama has a cousin, white raven named jon snow, wow im such a newb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerioDust/pseuds/CheerioDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an orphan who is mute. You live with your foster brother Mike Schmidt, and he convinces you to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. There, you meet a plethora of people, and, you don't know it, but one will change your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning Before Your Life Spirals into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, so i am sorry if it sucks...*0*

You are floating along peacefully, darkness holding you in a warm embrace. The dream begins to form, and a soft smile forms as you realize it's you and your brother Mike sharing a nice picnic. You are about to take a bite of a classic pb&j when loud, uneathly screeching intrudes.  
"MA! MA! CORN! CORN!"  
You jolt awake, wishing you could yell at that stupid living, breathing, feathered alarm clock. Since you are mute, you can't (heehee), so you settle for chucking a pillow at the damnable white raven instead. He shrieks, "Corn!" and flaps noisily out of the way.  
Shit, if he isn't quiet, he'll wake Mike.You sigh, getting up and grabbing the bird, firmly closing his beak. He fell silent instantly. You hike him under one arm, going to the kitchen to get him some fucking corn.  
The dry kernels clatter in the bowl, and when you have the bottom out of sight, you release the pest. He goes straight to the food with a soft,"Corn," as if corn were a sacred delicacy that he only got once in a lifetime. You roll your eyes.  
"Hey [y/n]," a voice says at the door. You jump and turn, to see Mike, looking very tired. He worked nights ar Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and you felt bad. You give him a sheepish, apologetic smile and sign,'Sorry, Mike, I tried to shut him up before he woke you.'  
"'S alright," he said through a yawn, "I gotta take you down to the pizzeria anyway."  
'Are you sure? It's not a long walk.'  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Someone's gotta translate, y'know. Just lemme get some coffee. You eat, too, [y/n]."  
You nod, and the two of you bustle around, getting breakfast. The raven watches you, croaking out a warning,"[y/n]!" or "Mi-mi!" every now and then. Mike sighs. "Jon," he said,"we've been over this. My name is Mike, not Mi-Mi."  
You giggle silently. Jon squawks,"Corn!" and returns to eating.  
Eventuallym the two of you finish, clean up, and go to the pizzeria. You walk in the doors, and are immediately hit with cold, pizza-scented air. Jon quorks, hiding in your hair.


	2. The Reason Your Life Spirals into Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet the others! *W*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a continuation of Ch. 1

You follow Mike as he weaves through the screaming children and haggled parents. Once the two-three-of you reach a door, Mike knocks.  
"Enter!" Someone booms from inside, and Mike does that, you following, slightly nervous.  
"Mike! What are you doing here? We aren't trying to get overtime, are we?"  
"No, please, God no," Mike replied, sounding horrified. The man,who you took to be the boss, chuckled. Then what can I do for you, Mikey? And who's your friend?"  
"Boss," Mike said, "this is my sis, [y/n]. [Y/n], this is Boss."  
You smile nervously and shake his offered hand. Jon squawks, making Boss jump. You gently pull the raven off your shoulder and cuddle him. Mike explains the situation, and Boss nods. "[Y/n]," he addressed you,"I don't usually do this, but since you have a referral from Mike, you're on."  
You smile in thanks. Mike leads you out, and helps you find a uniform.  
"Oh, Mikey~," a voice cooed, "hello~. Oh, and he-llo new girl~."  
The voie is deep and raspy, and it makes you think of silk sheets and whispered nothings. Your face darkens as you turn to see-  
-a purple man. Everything about him was purple, except for his wide, white eyes, and whits Cheshire Cat grin. Mike growled, "Leave her alone, Vincent."  
Vincent only smiled wider. "Why~? Is she yours~?"  
"She's my sister, so hands off."  
"Too bad, you know policy. Everyone has a partner. You have Fritz, Scott has Jeremy-Oh, that has to bother you-and I'm all by my lonesome. So I have to talk to her~Lead her by the hand~Give a few...tips~." His voice and grin made those words sound so dirty, and your blush only got darker.  
"What's your name, sweetheart~?" Vincent asked, leaning close to you with half-lidded eyes.  
Mike got in the middle. "She's [y/n]," he said, "and let her be. She...she can't talk."  
Vincent looked at you in surprise, then he gently stroked your cheek with a violet thumb. "Poor little finch, don't worry, I'm here." Then he wiggled his eyebrows. You blushed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm glad if you're reading this. I will update as often as possible, so be aware! Thanks! *3*


	3. Tour of the Spiraling Down Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the pause-I was busy...*~*

You were suddenly being pulled along by a purple hand. You stumbled, but recovered as Jon shrieked at the violet kidnapper. He showed you around the resturant quickly, the last place being the dining room with a stage.  
You shivered when you looked at the animatronics. Vincent explained that your -and his- job was to make sure the children did not get on the stage or near the robots, and to make sure none got lost. You gulped; holy crap you had to be socialish. That was not inviting.  
"[Y/n]!" Mike was calling, and Jon shrieked back, "Mi-Mi!" You ducked your head to hide a smile as Mike walked up. He gave Vincent a look and said,"You need anything, sis, let me know." You nodded and he left.  
Vincent turned to you. "Let's begin, little finch~."  
By the end of your shift you wanted to die. The wild devil-spawn children had kept you constantly on your feet, and you couldn't talk to parents to calm them as Vincent hunted down their seed.  
You leaned against a wall, and Jon nuzzled your cheek. Footsteps alerted you to Vincent's presence.  
"[Y/n], you look beat. The shift's over, so let's go home. I'm tired of being here."  
You nodded, following him to the exit. As you began to walk home, he said,"Want to have coffee with me tomorrow?"  
You pause, then shrug and nod. He grinned, then waved as he got in his purple car. You walked home to Mike with a sigh of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks, I have to get the little stuff out of the way, to get to the big. Please bear with me *w*


	4. ...Maybe Hell Isn't So Bad...at Least They Have Coffee....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Ch. 4 is here! This is going swell so far-and so I'm happy. Well, Imma shaddap so you can read~

You woke up the next morning, head swirling with all of Mike's descriptions of Vincent's behavior. Damn, he could go on.  
You were also developing a headache due to your feathered alarm clock screaming in your ear. Firmly, you close Jon's beak, instantly silencing him, and got up. After a quick shower, you get dressed in your uniform and head to the front door, Jon on your head like a living hat. You sigh, walking out and locking the door behind you, as Mike as exhausted from his shift. You breifly wonder how he could be so tired, he didn't have to chase unruly devilspawn everywhere, but hey, whatever.  
As you walk towards the pizzeria, a familiar purple car pulled up. Upon closer inspection, you see it's a Chevy Impala. A smile crosses your face.  
"Hey," Vincent said,"hop in. We're going the same direction. I also have le coffee."  
You nod and Dukes of Hazard acros the hood of his car, climbing in the passenger door. Jon swoops in, settling in the back.  
Vincent is staring at you, and you stare back. He smirks.  
"I wish you'd have been on me like you were just on my car~," he cooed, and you blushed. He laughed, driving to the pizzeria. You got out after he parked, and held the cardboard tray holding the coffee cups as he locked it up. The two of you then headed inside to the employee break room, ffteen minutes before your shifts began.  
As you doctored your coffee with cream and sugar, Vincent let his cool.  
"You are making that coffee almost as sweet as you, sugar,~" he said, smiling at your blush. Jon croaked a laugh. You shook your head at the both of them, scowling. Maybe Mike had a point about this guy.  
You finished fixing your wake-up call and took a sip. Beautiful.  
Both of you were silent for a bit, then Vincent said,"So my cousion is coming in for a visit." He didn't sound happy about it. You perked up, curious. He noiticed and sighed. "We don't get along, Shae and me." Jon goes to him and nuzzled his hand. Vincent jumped, then hesitantly pet his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of the people who read my crappy work!*3*


	5. HA HA, SIKE! THIS IS HEEEEELLLL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! *^*

That day was much like the others, busy with the devil children trying to get you fired. You are exhausted again, as the end of your shift nears, and all you want to do is sit down. Since the children are stuffed with pizza and ice cream, you do.  
The animatronics onstage are singing in their broken voices the same songs they always have. Their fixed expressions are a little creepy and make you shiver.  
It takes you a minute to fealize the rabbit - Bonnie - is staring at you. Directly. You, mesmerized, stare back, into his - her? - plastic eyes. You feel like you have a headache all of a sudden, and a faint wail reaches your ears. You scrunch up your head in confusion, none of the children had moved.  
Then the headache becomes agony all over your body, accompanied by the cracks of breaking bones, screams of the highest caliber of pain, and mad, tortured, twisted laughter. If you could scream, you would be, as you fell off the chair and writhed on the floor.  
Then you black out.  
When you wake, you are surrounded by concerned parents and a familiar purple face.  
"[Y/n]? Are you okay?" Vincent asked, gently hauling you up. You are sure you look wild - eyed, panting. But there is no pain, no sounds. You look around, confused, as he pulls you to your feet.  
"Hey - hey, [y/n]!" a voice calls, and you sigh in releif, turning to Mike. He nods at Vincent and says,"Let's go home, sis."  
You nod, allowing him to take you home. You don't remember going to bed, or eating dinner. You just remember thinking,'It's been a long day.'  
Then nothing but blessed darkness as you sleep dreamlessly.


	6. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for a prolonged silence, lots of things have been going down lately. I'm gonna try to keep up with my stories. Thanks for the support.

The next day you woke, and you sighed. When you sat up, Jon screamed and swooped out of the room. You sighed, getting up to get dressed. You were in the middle of brushing your hair when there was a knock on your bedroom door. You answer it, to see Mike.   
"Hello," he said. "How are you, sis?"   
'Good. You?' You sign, smiling. He nods. "I'm alright. Anyway, you don't need to get up. It's Saturday. The restaurant is closed."   
You panicked slightly, you worked last on Wednesday. Mike patted your shoulder. "It's okay, [y/n]. You had a panic attack of some sort. So, Boss switched your hours. I don't agree...but it's what is good for everyone, I guess. Jeremy and his partner were switched to the day shift. You and Vincent are on nights. We alternate weeks."  
You nod, accepting it. You sigh.  
Mike leaves you to finish getting up and to serve breakfast. You go out when you finish, yawning. In the kitchen, Jon is waiting for you. Upon spotting you, he cried out, "Ma!" You smile at him and hold out your hand. He flaps over, landing in your palm, jumping up to your shoulder and squawking in your ear. You tap his beak and he stopped.  
He flapped back to his place on you chair. You follow him and sit, smiling at the bird, and your brother. He served you breakfast and you two ate together.  
After, you helped to clean up, then went on a walk with Jon. You looked around at the scenery, smiling at the beauty of it.   
On your walk, you see a familiar figure ahead, and Jon screamed first. "GRAAAAAAPE!!"  
He turned. He had that same grin, and he purred, "Grape?"  
You blinked, blushing slightly. Jon flapped around his head, screaming grape over and over. You manage to snag him and shut his beak. You bow in apology. He chuckled. "No bother, little finch~" You blush, stepping back. He chuckled. "How come you are wandering around alone? Perfect for the taking, I say. Huhu~" He smirked, checking you up and down. You blink, starting slightly. He chuckled. "Was that your intent? To be stolen?" He grinned, and stepped closer. "Especially by me?" You shook your head, stepping back further. He laughed, stepping back. "Just kidding...maybe~" He winked.  
You shiver, and he chuckles again, smiling at you in a way that makes you want to cover yourself in thick clothes. He seems to see it in your eyes and his smirk grows wider. You glare at him, and he laughs. "So anyway, little finch, why are you walking? Just to walk?"  
You nod, then bow in apology again. He nodded. "It was pretty intense, Wednesday. So you missing work was expected. Though Boss was dumb in how he rearranged the schedule. Putting us on night shift was a bad idea." You cock your head, and he shakes his. He turned, walking away with, "Get a good rest, you'll need it."  
You watch him walk, then head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short, guys. At least it's something, huh? Please leave kudos and comments.


	7. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause...*3*

You sigh and get ready for you shift with the perverted weirdo. You sighed, and had Jon perched on your shoulder. Mike watched you with a sad look. "Hey, listen to Vincent. He has...experience with the night shift." You can punch him if he tries to do anything."  
You chuckle silently and nod.  
After he feeds you he lets you go.  
You walk, and watch the sun set as you make it to the restaurant. The familiar purple car was already there and you head inside.  
In the office, Vincent is already settled and watching the cameras on the tablet. He looks up and grins at you as you walk in. You give him a dirty look in turn. You take the seat near him and he turns to you. "Alright, finch, here's the deal~this is the tablet we watch the cameras on. Kitchen is audio only so don't be alarmed. We keep watch with these...Pirate Cove is important to check.  
Then, these on the sides are remote controls for the doors. These two are for lights and the other two for the doors. We'll take turns as well, so we don't tire our precious little eyes. Do you understand~?"  
You nod and he slips his arm around your shoulder. Jon pecks at him, but he doesn't react. "Good~Go to the show stage camera, we'll start there~"  
For the first hour, nothing really happens.  
For the next hour, he has the cameras but still has his arm about your shoulder.  
The third hour is where things get weird. You have the cameras back and are watching, when you notice the rabbit animatronic is gone. You call Vincent's attention to it. Jon helps by cawing "GRAPE," into his ear.  
The man turns and looks, then switches the cameras until he finds it in the Dining Hall. He sighed. "Keep an eye on him. Check the stage every now and then. And for God's sake, don't forget Pirate Cove." He says.  
You nod. Bonnie moves around, and seems to just be wandering in circles...that is, until you find him outside the door. You jump, and close the door instinctually. The screaming filled your head as you stared into the malevolent eyes through the camera.  
Vincent takes the thing from you. "My turn, little finch~" He cooed, smiling. He had it until 5am.  
You took it back. Bonnie was in the dining hall and nobody else had moved. You are nervous and shivering. Jon was flapping about and squawking, he didn't like this place either. He would occasionally fly to peck at Vincent as he tried the pinch your butt or touch you in some way, screaming "GraAAAPE!!" In your defense.  
Finally, finally, 6am came and you were free.  
Vincent took you home, and as you left, you knew that they would try harder tomorrow.  
This is why Mike was so tired all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry-I was going to make this longer but my bitch-ass DSi had other plans...please comment! I have a basic plot, but suggestions are welcome! *w*


End file.
